


seven minutes in realization

by jemmasimns



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmasimns/pseuds/jemmasimns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“we’ve been nothing but friends for our whole lives but then we played seven minutes in heaven on a dare and now i think i might actually be in love with you” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven minutes in realization

“No way,” Jemma scoffed, sitting across from her friends and staring Fitz square in the eye.

“It’s just a  _game_ , Simmons,” Fitz laughed, his words a bit jittery from the alcohol. The rest of the kids looked at her expectantly, laughing and snickering. Jemma felt a nervousness crawl up her neck, suddenly feeling like all their eyes were upon her.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Skye walk towards her; her steps were jittery, one falling lopsidedly behind the other. In an effort to relieve the tension, Jemma began to get up from her seat, eager to escape the situation. Before she could, though, Skye fell against her side, sliding into the circle.

“What we playing, gents?” Skye grinned, nudging into Jemma’s side. Jemma gave her a friendly smile, but she looked nervously at Fitz, warning him with her gaze.

“A little seven minutes in heaven,” Grant Ward, one of Jemma’s more popular classmates, snickered. His eyes seemed to slide over Skye’s form, stopping momentarily to meet Jemma’s gaze. Jemma, to the best of her tiny ability, tried to scare him off with a frown.

“I’m in,” Skye declared. Looking at Jemma, she grinned, “are you playing, Jem?”

“Err, I really better not–” Simmons replied hastily.

“You don’t have to,” Skye smiled sweetly, “I know you’re not really a partier.”

“I am so very much a partier,” Jemma said, defensive. 

“We can’t all be, Simmons, really,” Skye said, her tone a bit teasing. Jemma could tell the other girl wasn’t drunk yet, not really. She had only had a can or two, but that was only for show. Jemma knew Skye well, being childhood friends and all, and she knew she only drank socially, to fit in.

“I’ll show you,” Jemma announced, bolstered by a sudden determination. She reached for the bottle in the middle of the group, eyeing it with a fiery conviction. Then, with all her might, she spun it.

“Oh dear god,” Jemma mumbled, appalled; she watched as the bottle came to a gentle stop, sitting just an inch from her own body. Her eyes flickered from Fitz to Skye, and then for a moment to a disappointed Ward. 

“Well, you showed me,” Skye laughed, shaking her head. The bottle had landed on her.

“Well, that was fun and all, but I really should just pass,” Jemma laughed hoarsely, her face turning red. She refused to look Skye in the eye, choosing instead to fiddle with her fingers.

“No take backs, Simmons!” Fitz grinned, beginning to chant a bit with the others in the group, “come on!”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Skye whispered, sympathetic, “all we have to do is stand in a closet for a few minutes.”

A wash of relief came over Jemma, realization hitting her, “oh, of course. Duh. I most definitely forgot about that.”

“Come here, nerd,” Skye shook her head, whisking Jemma off her feet and away from the banter and cheering of the other students. They arrived shortly in-front of a broom closet, small and definitely unfit for more than one body.

Jemma stepped inside first, yelping as she hit her head on an unknown cleaning device. She could hear Skye laugh, but she had shut the door behind her, and she was suddenly very aware of her new inability to see.

“This game is one of the more senseless teenage inventions, really,” Simmons rambled, her body jittery with an unfamiliar nervousness.  _It’s just Skye_ , she thought, “there’s no point but to make people uncomfortable.”

“I think you’re overthinking it,” Skye laughed, “but, uh, that’s not surprising.”

“I do not overthink everything,” Jemma responded, her eyebrows defiantly knitted.

“I love you, Simmons, really, but it takes you ten minutes just to pick an ice cream flavor,” Skye snickered. She could practically  _feel_  the adorable face Jemma was making in response to that one.

“Fitz timed me at eight,” Jemma sighed, defeated. Skye made a noncommittal ‘uh huh’, and Jemma reached out to slap her playfully in the arm. That’s what she planned to do, of course; she most definitely didn’t plan to fall over a dustpan conveniently waiting at her feet, knocking into Skye and landing in her arms.

“Nice!” a male voice hollered from outside the door, “six more minutes of that!”

To her great dismay, however, Simmons couldn’t dignify that with a reply. More importantly, though, she couldn’t move.

“I’m so sorry, Skye, my feet slipped, this bloody duster–” Jemma rambled on, raising her head to meet Skye’s eyes. Skye simply stared back at her. Jemma was about to explain that some sort of giant broom had collapsed on the back of her leg, but was interrupted by a light hand on her cheek, taking a stray hair out of her eyes.

“Skye?” Jemma whispered, a heat suddenly spreading up her body. She could see Skye smile at her through the dim light, a bit apprehensive.

“I-I, uh, I like your dress,” Skye stuttered, “that you wore.” Jemma knitted her brows, confused by the sudden outburst. I mean, they had more urgent problems, her legs, for one–

It came to Jemma’s sudden attention then, how close they really were.

“Th-thanks,” Simmons laughed lightly, eyes nervously dipping down to Skye’s lips. This was insane; Skye was her  _best friend_ , next to Fitz of course, but it was just a game–something must have came over her. Was her water drugged? Had she been drinking vodka all along?

“I think you’re overthinking things again,” Skye said softly, a bit of teasing in her tone, “you’re doing that scrunchy thing with your nose.”

“I do no such scrunchy thing,” Jemma responded, Skye’s voice bringing her back into the time. She wiggled her legs again, but with no luck. Their bodies were flush together, and Jemma was forced to lean against Skye for support, fearing that she’d fall straight against the wall if she were to move. 

But, even then, she wasn’t  _overthinking_ , per se–she was just thinking. Thinking that it would be absolutely mad for her to have feelings for Skye. You know, after all this time. Absolutely scientifically unprobable. 

“Wanna play truth or dare?” Skye said, a devious look appearing in her eye. Jemma just stared at her, indignant. 

“I don’t think adding another layer of embarrassment to this is really necessary,” Jemma muttered, lowering her eyes to avoid Skye’s gaze. Unfortunately, this put her about eye level with Skye’s cleavage. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll go first,” Skye rolled her eyes. She suddenly sounded nervous,  worrying her lip under her teeth, giving Jemma a look she couldn’t quite decipher. Jemma raised her head in expectation, her eyes fluttering to Skye’s lips again.

Skye returned the look this time. She steadied the arm she had at Jemma’s waist, holding her so she wouldn’t fall. Jemma wobbled a bit, letting out a slight gasp before falling even more into Skye, her arm grabbing at Skye’s shoulder and landing her an inch away from Skye’s face.

“H-have you ever kissed a girl?” Jemma whispered, her voice so small she was afraid Skye wouldn’t hear it. She could feel the hand at her waist tense, “I-I mean, that’s a silly question, of course not, let’s just get out of here–”

“Wait,” Skye urged, taking Jemma’s arm. Jemma turned her head towards Skye, their lips barely an inch apart. Skye leaned forward, releasing her hand on Jemma’s hip to cup her cheek. Jemma tensed at the kiss, but then leaned in. Her body seemed to awaken, as if she had wanted this for her whole life but had never known just quite how to say it, how to do it. Skye grinned, deepening the kiss for a minute before leaning back.

“Wow, oh my god, Skye, I l–” Jemma started, her cheeks flushed, but, realizing the absense of Skye’s weight on her hips, she stumbled backwards. Her foot released from under the pile of broomsticks, and she fell in a flurry into the back of the wall. As if sent by the gods, light spilled into the room all at once, Fitz’s face at the door.

“Huh,” Fitz said, remarking at the girls’ giggling faces, helping Jemma off the floor, “and here they thought you two were kissing.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr @ http://agentsimns.tumblr.com/post/117222532944/hey-could-you-do-the-weve-been-nothing-but
> 
> currently accepting skimmons prompts!


End file.
